


Together

by Astrid200213



Category: Star Wars Rebels: Servants of the Empire - Jason Fry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid200213/pseuds/Astrid200213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine and Hera both get pregnant. When the boys get paranoid and don't let them do anything what will the girls do.? What happens when they get stuck wi only Zeb?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Ezra POV

I woke up in Sabines room. Sabine was laying on my chest asleep. That's when last night cam flooding back.

"Come on Ez lighten up, nothin ell happen... " Sabine said lustfully.

She pushed me down onto her bed and undone the button on my pants, then took her shirt off. She continued taking my along with her clothes off. Then the real action began.

Sabines hair was all messed up and we both needed a shower. I shook her awake and said "Come on Sabi we gotta get up so Kanan and Hera don't find out." She moaned and sat up. I think she had forgot she was naked and what had happened last night but as soon as she realized I could see her chest she covered up. I smirked and said "Sabi, don't even try to be modest I have already seen it all." She said "What happened last night, all I remember is coming back here and pushi...Ohhhhh" I rolled my eyes and sat up.

I handed Sabi her clothes and got mine also. Once I had some pants on I got up and went back to my room.

Kanan POV

Hera started shaking me, waking me up. A flood of memories came flooding back.

Hera undid her pilot suit and took off my armor on my arm. I pushed her on the bed and she kissed me the it got a little more heated.

I looked at Hera and said "What have we done?" we both laughed a little and started getting dressed.

A few weeks later

Ezra POV

Sabine and Hera have the flu. I have been taking care of Sabine and I moved into her room. Kanan said he thought he could trust a 19 year old girl and a 21 old boy to not do anything to stupid. Sometimes Kanan has dumb ideas.

Sabi went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out with a big smile on her face holding something in her hand. I looked at her funny and she said "Ez! I'm pregnant!" I smiled, jumped up, and ran to Sabi then picked her up. I ran with Sabi in my arms all the way to Heras room, because Sabi wanted Hera to be the first to be know.

Hera was leaning against Kanan wide awake when he was fast asleep. She smiled at us and said "Hey, what's up?" Sabi almost yelled she was so happy to Hera "I'm pregnant!" Heras face lit up and she jumped off the bed knocking Kanan off in the process to hug Sabi.

I walked over to my Master and helped him up. He looked at me and said "What just happened?" I laughed a little and said "Hera happened." He laughed with me until Hera came bouncing over and said "Kanan guess what? Sabines pregnant also!" Kanan looked me dead in the eye and said "I told you not to do anything stupid!" I rolled my eyes and said "Your the one who put a 21 year old guy and a 19 year old girl in the same room! And apparently you did the same stupid thing!" Kanan rolled his eyes and said "Yeah but I'm 27 and Hera is 26 we have a right to do that!" I huffed and said "Whatever Master just keep telling yourself that grandpa!" Kanan looked shocked and I smirked.(I changed there ages)

Kanan looked at me and said "Hiw am I a grandpa when I am 6 years older than you?" I smirked and said "You always said I was like a son to you." Kanan rolled his eyes and said "Whatever your just jealous and I'm going to be a new parent to so..." Hera interrupted us by saying "you two get to tell Zeb since we get to carry your kids around for 9 months." Kanan said "Fime we're going came on Ez."Kanan and I went to tell Zeb while the girls did... whatever they do.

I don't think he really cared. All Zeb said was that as long as he didn't have to change in any diapers he didn't care what happened.

Time Skip

Sabine POV

I never thought I would see the day I couldn't wear my armor anymore. Ezra walked into the room and saw me holding my armor crying, so he walked over. He looked down at me and said "Sabi, something wrong?" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said "I'm to fat for my armor!" He looked like he was trying to stifle laughter but then he regained his composure and said "Well Sabi the baby has to have room." He opened his mouth go say something but Kanans voice interrupted him through the com saying "Ez, I need you in the hallway beneath Sabine and yours." Ezra looked at me with pleading eyes and I said "Go on its not like there's anything you can do." He said "Are you sure Sabi, I can stay here it didn't sound like an emergency?" I said ".you better go or you might not live to see our baby." He laughed and said "Yeah I had better, I love you and I'll be back ASAP call me on the common if ya need me, ok?" I nodded and he left.

Ezra POV

I knew Sabine was going through a tough time, she had always been able to wear her armor, good thing Kanan won't let her or Hera go on a mission until the babies are born.

I got to the hallway and saw Kanan trying to make Hera stop trying to lift crates. We had got some crates on a mission to Lothal and we were taking them to FulCrum as we speak. Apparently Hera wanted them moved and Kanan wasn't going fast enough. I saw Hera trip before Kanan and I jumped. Hera fell Kanan caught the the crate and I save Hera from hitting the floor. She latched onto me and I bout fell also. Kanan looked at us with wide eyes and said "Oh my Force! Are you two okay!?" I nodded and Hera did also.

Hera went to her room and I helped Kanan move the crates. When that was done we went to the cockpit so we could make the mission on Hoth.

Kanan is not at all good at flying the ship, so I took over. I'm not trying to brag but I had made Hera teach me, so I was really pretty good at it. Kanan went to go explain the mission to Zeb, so I told Sabine she could come to the cockpit.

When she got there we began talking. She eventually fell asleep, so I put the ship on autopilot and picked her up. I was about to take her to our room when I passed Kanan in the hall. He said "What how did you get her I thought she was in her room." I said "No she came in the cockpit when you left." He nodded and then I said "Hey Kanan can you go in the cockpit and just make sure we don't run into anything?" He nodded and then I continued walking.

I finally made it to our room. I laid Sabine down on her bed. She started to wake up a little and she reached for me and said "Ez...don't leave yet." I said "Shhhh... I'm not going anywhere." I then laid down beside her and started running my fingers through her hair. She had let it grow to about he middle of her chest and mine was about to my shoulders. I was about to fall asleep, but the ship rocked a little,so I slid out from underneath Sabine and took off running.

Once I was in the cockpit I saw that Kanan had just had to steer the ship away from a huge meteor shower. I saw some starting to come closer so I ran over and took the controls. I typed in the coordinates for just outside Hoth then we were in Hyperspace on autopilot in a matter of seconds. Kanan and I went to our rooms and fell asleep.


End file.
